theultimatewigglesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Red Car (1995)
Big Red Car is The Wiggles' third video, released in September 11, 1995. It marks the first appearance of the Big Red Car (though it was merely made out of carboard at that point). Also, Fatt drives the Big Red Car in this video, and would continue to do so until 1996's Wake Up Jeff. (The reason Fatt quit driving was because he kept falling asleep at times. Greg Page would later take over the driving of the car in 1997.) Wags the Dog makes his first appearance on this video. In the United States, the video is titled Dance Party. Song List 1. Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) 2. Wags The Dog 3. Five Little Joeys 4. Di-Dicki-Doo-Dum 5. I'm A Cow 6. Do The Flap 7. On Your Holiday 8. Hat On My Head 9. Greg's Magic Show - Camptown Races And Long Long Ago 10. Brown Girl In The Ring 11. Georgia's Song 12. Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea 13. Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo 14. Dorothy's Dance Party 15. Big Red Car Plot Opening - The Wiggles arrive in their Big Red Car. Greg, Murray, and Anthony get out and introduce themselves. Jeff has fallen asleep. Greg says we'll play a trick on our friend so on the count of 3 we all yell "Wake Up Jeff" and he'll do all sorts of silly things. Greg counts 1, 2, 3, and everyone yells "Wake Up Jeff!" Jeff jumps out from the car and runs to the front and bounces around. Murray tells Jeff not to fall asleep and Jeff agrees. But when Greg continues to talk, they realize "Oh No! Oh,What?" Jeff's fallen asleep again; this time he has his night cap and is holding a lit candle. Greg counts to 3, and everyone yells "Wake Up Jeff." Jeff awakes with a blubber. Anthony says we need Jeff to show us how to "point your fingers and do the twist." Then Greg asks Jeff and everyone if they can "stand on one foot and shake your hands." They demo the moves and it's time for the first song. *'Song 1': "Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" The Wiggles arrive in and Jeff asks Murray what he has. Murray is holding a plate of food for Wags the Dog. Wags kept Murray awake all night because Wags was hungry. Anthony's eyes widen at the sound of the word "food." He asks Murray if he said "food" and remarks that he's really hungry. Greg affirms Anthony is always hungry. Murray says that food is for Wags the Dog not Anthony the Wiggle. Anthony crouches with his arms and hands curled in a begging position, and barks like a dog begging for food. The other Wiggles laugh. *'Song 2': "Wags The Dog" *'Song 3': "Five Little Joeys" – Anthony, Greg, and Jeff are singing and playing from a window while five kids jump around like joeys. Murray plays the doctor. Also Dr Murray says, NO MORE JOEYS JUMPING ON THE BED! Anthony introduces the next song. You can dance any way you like. He starts reciting the words, but speeds up that the other Wiggles go "huh?" *'Song 4': "Di Dicki Do Dum" – Irish dancing kids arrive and do a routine. Henry, Dorothy and Wags join in the fun. The Wiggles are dressed as cows. Jeff ialks about cows while Greg plays a cowbell. Murray and Anthony play guitars. *'Song 5': "I'm A Cow" – Jeff lead sings this short song. The Wiggles flap their hands and find they are starting to fly. *'Song 6': "Do The Flap" Anthony and Murray are sitting on a couch with two kids. Anthony talks about holidays. He asks the boy, Sean, what he did on his holiday. Sean replies that he went to his friend's house and built a billy cart. Anthony asks the girl, Sarah, what she did. Sarah replies she went to the beach to collect some shells. That sounds fun. Anthony asks the audience what you did on your holiday. *'Song 7': "On Your Holiday" Greg talks about trying on different hats. When Greg goes out in the sun, he wears a sun hat. When Murray goes fishing he wears a fishing hat. He catches a fish. Jeff arrives on a toy horse and talks about his cowboy hat. Anthony wears a feathered bonnet when he plays the bagpipes. He starts playing Di Dicki Do Dum on the bagpipes. The other Wiggles arrive covering their ears. Greg shouts "here's a song about wearing a hat on your head." The other Wiggles go "huh?" Greg shouts it again. Anthony asks Greg why he's shouting. The other Wiggles go "huh?" again. *'Song 8': "Hat On My head" Greg does hes magic show about the "The Bag Of Magic Hankeys" and "The Vase Of Magic Flowers" with Anthony helping him out. *'Gregs Magic Trick' – "The Bag Of Magic Hankeys" & "The Vase Of Magic Flowers" *'Song 9': "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago" Anthony asks Greg if he can do some magic tricks (claps hands) for everybody. Greg said he'd love to. Anthony says there's one problem; they should ask the kids first. Greg agrees. As Anthony leaves, Greg asks the camera if you want to see some magic tricks? Oh, they do! He slaps hands with Anthony who appears in and out briefly. Greg needs some magic things. First, he needs his magic cape. Anthony arrives with a cape, and Greg puts that on. Now he needs a magic hat. Anthony arrives with a hat, and Greg puts that on too. And most importantly he needs his magic wand. Anthony arrives and gives him the wand. Greg puts away the wand for now since there's something very special he wants to show you. Greg goes to a small table behind him and gets a bag with magic hankies in it. He shows the inside of the bag and there's nothing there "hello hello". He waves the wand over the bag and then reaches in but there's no magic hankies! He shows everyone the inside of the bag again and it's empty. Oh, he forgot to say the magic words. How silly. He asks the audience if they can all help him say the magic words which are "Wiggle Waggle." And wave your fingers in the air at the count of 3. Greg counts to 3 and waves his fingers at the bag, saying "Wiggle Waggle!" Greg looks surprised. He reaches in and pulls out a pink hankie. Let's try again. He shows the bag is empty and then readies everyone for the count to 3. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg reaches in and pulls a green magic hankie. Let's try one more time. Maybe they can get a big magic hankie. Here we go, 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg pulls out a huge magic hankie. Put your hand up if you did that. Wow, it's bigger than I thought. It's time for another trick. He has a vase of magic flowers. Well the vase is empty but with some magic we can get some. He takes the big magic hankie and covers the vase. He asks for help one last time. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. He pulls the hankie and the vase is full of flowers! Anthony asks the audience if they helped and to give yourselves a magic clap. Anthony claps and he and Greg disappear. *'Song 10': "Brown Girl In The Ring" Murray is sitting on couch cushions with two kids name Rose and Micheal. He asks the girl, Rose, to close her eyes and smell what he puts in front of her. Rose sniffs and says all sorts of flowers. That's right. Murray asks the boy, Michael, to close his eyes and crush something in his hands asking what he thinks that what that is. Michael crushes the thing in hes fingers and says chips. Murray has him open his eyes and he finds it's a crushed up leaf. But it does feel and sounds like chips. Murray tells the everyone to use our eyes to watch and our ears to listen. *'Song 11': "Georgia's Song" – Greg sings while Murray holds Georgia. Anthony and Jeff are playing guitars. Three older girls dance in the foreground. Jeff is with three kids. They're all dressed up as pirates. Jeff says they have a friend who's a pirate: Captain Feathersword. Let's go on board to Captain Feathersword's Friendly Pirate Ship. He does the Wiggle fingers and the kids says "Yay!" and do the same. *'Song 12': "Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" – Anthony plays Captain Feathersword. There's also Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna who plays as the lady pirate, who sings one of the verses. Captain Feathersword and everyone are on dry land so how let's do a pirate dance together. *'Song 13': "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" Greg greets Henry the Octopus who is with Dorothy the Dinosaur. Henry says, "Hi Everybody." He is going to Dorothy's dance party and he has his invitations. He turns around and there are invitations on most of his arms. Dorothy invites Greg and everybody to the dance party. Greg thanks Dorothy when Murray zips by on a Razor scooter saying he's going to the dance party. Then Anthony rides by on a tricycle saying he's going too. Jeff gallops along on his wooden stick horse saying "we're all going to the dance party." Even Wags is going to the dance party. We'll see you at the party. *'Song 14': "Dorothy's Dance Party" – The Wiggles are standing on the bank platform stage. Jeff is holding a keyboard like a guitar. Murray plays a guitar while Anthony plays drums. At first, Dorothy is dancing by herself, but then Henry joins in, and then a bunch of kids. Wags and Captain are behind the Wiggles platform. The Wiggles say goodbye and they all went riding off in the Big Red Car. *'Song 15': "Big Red Car" – The Wiggles, Wags, Henry, and Dorothy are in the Big Red Car having a drive with Jeff driving it on the wheel. The Wiggles and their friends do a goodbye dance with the song "Henry's Dance" out of instrumental for background music. Cast ;The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt ;Also featuring *Anthony Field - Captain Feathersword *Paul Field - Captain Feathersword ("Do The Flap" scene) *John Williarm Field - Captain Feathersword ("Dorothy's Dance Party" scene) *Emma Butar - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Vanessa Fallon Rohanna - Henry the Octopus *Alex Harfield and Jacqui Field - Wags The Dog *Alex Harfield, Mary Ann Hull, Rhiannah Kitching - "Georgia's Song" Dancers *Assistants: Donna Halloran, Judy Halloran ;Voice Talents *Emma Butar - Dorothys Voice *Murray Cook - Dorothys Voice ("Do The Flap" scene) *Jeff Fatt - Henrys Voice *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice ;The Donna Halloran school of Dance, Children *Keiran Bianco *Alyssa Bryce *Nicole Butler *Sarah Cornale *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Jessica Halloran *Cassandra Halloran *Kate Halloran *Shaun Higgins *Naomi Higgins *Ben Jones *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Melanie Scott *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Sneddon *Michael Walsh ;Other Children Appearing *Georgia Munro-Cook *Vincent Bettens *Luke Field *Claire Field *Dominic Field *Joseph Field *Anthony Silvestrini *Sofia Silvestrini *Leonardo Silvestrini *Nicholas Hull *Timothy Rioseco *Blaine Charlton *Samantha * Release * This video was released on VHS in the middle of 1995. It hasn't been released on DVD in Australia yet, as with other early Wiggles videos like Wiggle Time, Yummy Yummy, Wake Up Jeff and''Wiggledance! (Live in Concert). However, this video ''was released on DVD in the United States. Album Big Red Car Trivia **This is the first video with the Big Red Car. **Wags the Dog makes his first appearance on this video. **"Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" is from the album Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate in 1993. Also the friendly pirate ship has its first appearance on video but its main appearance is in the Captain Feathersword Stories and Songs album. **Captain Feathersword was not only played by Anthony Field, but also his brothers Paul Field ("Do The Flap" scene") and "(end credits scene") and John Field ("Dorothy's Dance Party" scene"). **This is the first video were Jeff wears pajamas. **"On Your Holiday" is found on the Australian Big Red Car CD, but not the American version for some reason. **The American version of Big Red Car is called, Dance Party. Category:Haircuts